


A Rainy Day Is A Sleepy Day (Part 2)

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Cute Armin Arlert, Fluffy, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Levi and Armin are bored when both their newly boyfriends leave for the annual meeting at the inner wall of Sina. The weather is bad so they can’t even entertain themselves outside. So they do what they can but end up being bored together.





	A Rainy Day Is A Sleepy Day (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm posting from my hospital bed once more, and this time I don't see myself getting out of here for a long time. My lungs were about to fail me this time..., and my weak heart is basically a mess..., But! Enough of me! 
> 
> Here ya go! Took me a while, but here it is! I hope its good enough. I wanted it longer, but I felt that, if I were to continue it, it would never end. 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Two days had passed since they had departed and Captain Levi was already bored out of his mind. He was so used that Eren was following him around and was endless entertainment. Levi sighed and looked over all the paperwork that was on his desk. He glared at it, hoping deep deep deep down that it would disappear and never return. When nothing happened he groaned and slammed his head against his desk. Very uncharacteristic for him. Should someone see him right now, they would be wondering what had happened to make him act like that. He was starting to become an idiot. Eren had really spoiled him. Usually, this was the time Eren would jump up and offer to help him, looking like an excited puppy. A very cute puppy with big adorable eyes that he never could say no to, mind you.

Levi looked outside and sighed. Not even training would help him out of his boredom, not when the heavy rain was there. Besides, it was already dark outside. He groaned. He was certain of it now. He was cursed without Eren by his side.

Eren and his bright aura were already looking bleak in his memory because of the depression he had now sunken in to. With a heavy sigh, he rose from the chair and made his way out of the room. To find something to keep his mind off Eren. He shook his head. It was time to do something productive.

So cleaning it was.

Levi turned all his focus on cleaning. But if you looked at Levi you could see the depressed aura that surrounded him. His gloomy aura did not go unnoticed by one cadet that had as much as a gloomy aura himself.

“Captain? What are you doing? Are you alright?” Armin asked and Levi looked up at his new boyfriends best friend and Armin's eyes grew big when he saw the small pout on his face. A pout Armin was certain that Capitan would deny to his death.

“Arlert, what are you doing up this late,” Levi asked and looked a bit surprised but at the same time not caring enough to be bothered if the cadet answered his question or not.

“Nothing, I'm just wandering around,” Armin said with a sad look and looked down on the stone floor making Levi just roll his eyes. This was Erwins love interest. He really couldn't help it, but the kid was cute in a way. He looked like he would always need the protection of a bigger male. Levi just mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He just sighed and started walking away again, wanting to be left alone to brood over his loneliness.

“Captain, maybe I can help you,” Armin said with a shy voice and looked a bit uncertain but Levi just sighed and nodded. No point in hiding stuff from his boyfriend best friend, not when he knew for certain that they both would be talking. Not that he found Armin unpleasant, he just didn't know how to interact with other people on a certain level. Many thought he comes off a rude and cold, but he couldn't really change how he was as a person.

“How do you mean?” he asked with a defeated voice, making Armin frown. That wasn't right. Captain was supposed to be strong and nothing was supposed to make him this depressed.

Armin didn't say anything, he just took the hem of his jacket and pulled him towards their room. Levi was a bit curious to what Armin had meant. But he decided to let the younger male pull him towards their destination. He looked confused when they stopped in front of their room. Armin kept his silence and opened the door and dragged his Captain in and walked towards the bed. Levi still not understanding why they were here. Armin smiled and pulled Levi so that he stumbles and landed on the bed. Making Levi glare at Armin who just gave his Captain a smile.

“What are you doing?” he said with a frown. Not wanting to be mad at his boyfriend brother and Armin smiled and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out, what looked like a hoodie of Eren. Armin took it out and went back to Captain that was still on the bed, with a frown.

He held out the big hoodie and Levi tiled his head in question, making Armin smile.

“It helps me a lot when I miss Eren, wearing his hoodie, its like he's holding you,” he said with a shy but confident smile and Levi frowned. He was uncertain if he should accept the hoodie. But he really missed his puppy Brat.

Levi took the hoodie and held it close and he could already smell Eren on the hoodie. Like he was there. Armin looked at his Captain with knowing eyes and suddenly started to blush.

“Captain wondered why I was up so late, well, I was actually going to sneak into Commander room to see if I could find a shirt of his,” he mumbled and blushed and looked very uncomfortable telling that to his Captain, but also, very much ashamed. Levi looked at Armin, who still hadn't looked up to meet his eyes. He snorted and put the hoodie down and rose from his place on the big bed. He really wondered where this giant bed came from. Because he was very certain that he and Erwin had given them each a bed.

Levi went out of the room, hurried over to Erwin's room and slammed the door opened and walked into his bedroom. Levi gave up a grin and started looking through all Erwin's button-up shirts. He was certain Erwin would be a goner if he ever saw Armin in his clothing. But then again, he would be lying if he himself wasn't curious about how Eren would react to him in Erens own hoodie. He grabbed a regular white one and walked out again and gave up a grin. Maybe being with the equally sized boy was not so bad after all. He came back to the room and found that Armin had undressed and looked ready for bed, the only thing that was missing now was something to sleep in and he grinned.

Armin whirled around and was met with a grinning Captain and suddenly his face was covered in something big and soft and it smelled just like Erwin. That scent was something that made his knees give out. Armin took it and took a deep breath and giggled. He could smell Erwin like he was right there. He put it on and blushed when he basically drowned in it. It was really big, but then again, he loved it. He jumped back in bed and watched how Captain Levi had followed his lead. His Captain stripped down to nothing but underwear and Armin blushed and hid his face in his pillow. Armin peaked at his Captain and giggled. Just like he, his Captain drowned in the big hoodie of Erens. It was an adorable sight, but Armin would never utter those words out loud. Ever.

Levi laid down at the other side and it smelled of Eren. It was like he was drowning in his scent. This made Levi blush. He had never been so affected by anyone before, but to think that the Brat that he called boyfriend had that kind of effect on him. It was both embarrassing and amazing. Considering he had never felt something like this before. He closed his eyes and just basked in the feeling. He completely ignored Armins presence now. Not that Armin had much attention towards his Captain anyway. Much to busy to bask in his own boyfriends' shirt after all.

“Arlert, how come you two have this big bed, I'm certain we got you two beds,” he suddenly asked and Armin smiled. Still nuzzled close to his pillow.

“I have nightmares, ever since I was little, Eren has always helped me through it. Sometimes it helps to just have someone next to me, other times not,” he said and looked sad and Levi frowned. He hadn't heard anything about that.

“Nightmares, about what?” he asked. Very out of character for him. But he might as well seize the moment. Because I didn't want to make his Brat sad by not getting along with his brother in all but blood. After all, Eren was very fond of the blond Brat next to him.

Armin looked a bit uncertain but gave his Captain a weak smile.

“My childhood was mostly spent in pain, either from other kids my age or older or my own parents,” he mumbled and looked sad and Levi frowned. The file never mentioned past abused. Not something that was common, but not out of the world possibility.

“What about your parents?” Levi asked with a frown. He himself didn't have a good childhood. But he at least had his mother. But from what it looked like here, the blond only seemed to have Eren to lean on.

“My parents like to remind me I was a mistake, something they should have gotten rid of before I was born. How much of a bother I was to them. The only thing I was there was to make them look good,” he mumbled and hugged his pillow and Levi narrowed his eyes. That is abuse and neglect. He hated that. While they lived in these times, children were supposed to be protected. Cherished. Not something to spit on. He was seething.

“Where are they now?” he asked and looked at Armin with very angry eyes, making him flinch.

“Dead. They were the ones that had to leave,” he said and Levi nodded. Somewhat satisfied with that answer. He knew exactly what the blond meant when he said they had to leave. He might not be the kindest man out there, but even he wouldn't go so far to hurt someone that is a young child. There is a differenced between a teen and a child. But then again, Eren was a lot different than anyone. He seemed to not mind the rough punched he threw at him sometimes.

They both grew silent and Armin shuffled a bit and settled down a bit closer to his Captain. If Levi did notice it, he didn't say anything.

Both of them basked in their respective lovers' scent and decided to let sleep take over.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Levi woke up when some touched his hair. He groaned and nuzzled closer to the warm pillow that he now knew belonged to Eren. He hadn't had this kind of sleep for a long time. While Eren manages his sleep patterns very well, it was nice to sleep like this too.

“Captain..,” a warm voice was heard and Levy protested once more to get up from the bed and rolled over. The annoying voice that woke him up had the audacity to laugh at him. That made him angry. So he opened his eyes and glared at the person that dared to laugh at him.

He was met with the warm eyes of his lover. Levi flinched away from Eren that was that close to him, but Eren just smiled at him, not saying anything.

“Captain, I just wanted to tell you, we are back,” Eren said with a smile and behind him, he heard Armin giggle and he guessed that Erwin was there too. No other way. Levi just blinked tiredly at him, nodding and snuggled closer to the pillow.

Eren just smiled at him. Tucking him in better and left Levi to sleep. Erwin was not far behind him when he left the room.

He couldn't help but think that his Captain looked amazing in his hoodie. Erwin had the same thought about Armin who had practically bathed in his shirt. Not that he minded. If he wanted to borrow his shirts, he was all for it.

When they had gotten back home and was told that both Levi and Armin had not been seen since the last night, they had wondered what had happened. What they had walked in on was not what they expected though. But not something that they minded.

Both of them had snuggled under the blanket, in their respective lovers' clothes that basically drowned them, but it looked too good on them. Also their inner Alpha wolf was purring. Their lovers had missed them that much that they took something that had their scent on it. They regrettably had to leave them there, because they needed to fill out the paper works. But Eren swore he would join Levi in that bed.

“Let's just get this over with, I'm tired and I just want to sleep,” Eren said with a grumble and Erwin nodded in agreement. Hanji had disappeared from them. Probably to their office. They did not want to know what they had one their mind.

Both Erwin and Eren shuddered just thinking about what they did in there. After all, three days away from their experiments was a lot for them. So both of them had been on their toes all the trip, Eren had been the one to steer Hanji clear of causing too much chaos, but in the end, it was inevitable.

Erwin led the way towards his office and they sat down in silence. These three days had been tense. Not just because of all the meetings. No, it was because the Military Police was there and caused nothing but trouble for them. Eren finally understood why Erwin was so tense around the MP Force. Levi had not been joking when he said that the MP Force was out to get them.

Erwin gave Eren the paper that needed to be filled. Eren took them with a small smile. He was happy to help. But he was still a bit worried about the Commander. He hadn't said much since they had arrived back home.

“Commander lets go back to them after this,” Eren said without looking up and Erwin made a noise in agreement. He really was tired and seeing Armin had helped ease the stress he was under.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Both Eren and Erwin finished their paperwork some hour later. Tired to the bone and wanting nothing more than to sleep they made their way back to Eren and Armin's room. Since Levi was off duty thanks to Eren, and Armin had a free day, they had been very lazy and spent the day sleeping away. Not that Eren could blame them. The weather didn't help much when it came to wanting to be active. Eren went out the first from the office and walked towards his room. Wanting nothing more than to hold his Captain again. He had missed him. A lot.

When he reached his room he carefully opened the door, Erwin had arrived a moment later, having decided to join Eren into seeing his young lover once more. They both had a soft smile playing on their lips when they looked towards the bed.

Armin was curled up in a small ball next to Levi, and Levi, on the other hand, had buried himself in pillows and blankets. The only thing you saw from him was the black tuft of hair that poked out from underneath the blankets. Eren walked towards Levi and started to take off his suit jacket and tie. Not wanting to disturb the peace too much. In the end, Eren ended up laying on his side, facing his Captain that still hadn't stirred. Eren, on the other hand, was very happy with this. Because of Captains Insomnia, he always worried about his Captain. Eren leaned closer and carefully draped an arm over the smaller but older man. The Captain on the other hand just gave up a deep sigh and turned towards Eren, still not waking up, and nuzzled closer to the warmth he radiated. Eren sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzled his Captains soft hair and followed him to sleep.

Erwin had followed Erens lead and taken off his own suit jacket and tie. He dragged his hand through his hair, releasing it from its place it laid neatly. He gave up a soft laugh when he looked at Armin. He carefully picked up the small blond that had his own shirt on, sleeping soundly. He couldn't deny that is looked wonderful on the much tiny blond. He laid down where his little lover had been and laid him on his chest and held him close. Erwin nuzzled the blond tuft of hair and glanced at Eren who smiled. They both nodded.

Agreement that this was something that they needed to do more often if it got Levi to relax enough to actually sleep. Not that the calm atmosphere was annoying him. He rather liked it too. He just never bothered to have a proper rest. Maybe it was time to start that. Starting with this. His time with his little lover was a great stress relief after all.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

All four of them slept the day away. Mostly because Eren and Erwin decided to refuse to let their respective Boyfriends go. Eren had a firm grip around his Captain. Not wanting to let the smaller male go. Levi had woken up around dinner time and had found Eren hugging him. Levi, still being in his sleepy state, just sighed and pulled on those strong arms around him. 

“Eren?” he mumbled and turned around came face to face with his lover. Still sleeping. Not getting an answer Levi left it alone and leaned closer to him. Levi blushes as he pecked those soft lips and decided to snuggle closer to that sturdy chest. 

Breathing in deeply and shuddered at the scent of Eren. He really had missed him. He wanted to hit himself. To think that the cute brat really managed to climb those giant walls he had put around himself. To think that Eren thought it was worth it too. That made him secretly happy that Eren hadn’t given up on him after he hit the first wall. Eren, in his sleep, hugged his Captain close and nuzzled his face into that soft hair of his. Levi not caring just closed his eyes and basked in the lovely feeling and fell asleep again. The last thing he thought was that Eren had really helped him with his Insomnia since they had gotten together. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ❤ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Erwin was the next one with Armin to wake up. Both of them came around when the sun was about to go down. The bad weather had disappeared and the sun had graced the sky this day, but not that they noticed, because they had slept away the day. 

“Commander?” Armin said with a sleep-heavy voice and sat up. He didn’t notice that he was now straddling his Commander, looking very cute. 

“Armin,” Erwin said with a deep voice. A voice that made Armin blush and shudders. Erwin ignored the growing desire that grew when he looked Armin over. 

“When did you get back?” he asked and yawned. 

“This morning, you both were sleeping,” he said with a smile and Armin nodded. 

“We’ve been sleeping all day,” he said and looked outside and saw that the sun was going down. Erwin nodded and laid his hand on his smaller lovers waist. Armin smiles with a blush and leaned over Erwin. His semi-long hair fell down and framed his face. Erwin couldn’t help but admire him. Armin giggled and laid a gentle kiss on his older lover. 

“I missed you,” he said with a quiet voice. Erwin just smiled and kissed him again. Carefully maneuver Armin in his lap when he sat up. Armin still straddling his legs this time. 

The comfortable silence was interrupted by his stomach growling. Wanting food. He giggled, and Erwin laughs at him. 

“Should we wake them up?” Armin asked and looked over towards Eren and Captain Levi. Levi was now laying on Erens chest, being hugged close. 

“No, let them sleep, believe it or not, Levi actually have Insomnia. I’m happy the more he sleeps,” Erwin said and Armin nodded. 

“I have noticed that Captain doesn’t sleep much, I just didn’t know he had such problem,” he said and looked at his Captain. 

“Hm, Eren is good for him. I have never seen him sleep this long before,” he said and Armin nodded. 

“Let’s go get some food Commander,” he said with a small smile and climbed off his Commander and giggled, walking towards his closet and pulling out a pair of pants. Very form-fitting pants, making Erwin ogle his small boyfriend. Erwin climbed out of the big bed and glanced over towards Eren and Levi. He smiled. Eren really was good for Levi. Seeing that Levi tried to get even closer to Erne in his sleep he pulled out Armin of the room to leave them sleeping in peace. 

Armin not even having a chance to put on shoes giggled when they walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm focusing on my OneShots atm, so I get out of my dry spell with my Chapter Story, I'm really sick and tired not knowing how to proceed with the story.


End file.
